The Time Machine
by The Almighty XDXGX
Summary: When Gumball decides to cheat in order to win the science fair by using one of Bobert's gadgets, insanity ensues as hes launched into the past. Rated M for xXDasXGoochXx


A/N: ...Guess who's back bitches...

The Time Machine!

Written by: xXDasXGoochXx

Episode One: The Best Laid Plans….

He peered over his shoulder to make sure no one else was around. No one should have been because school had gotten out hours ago. Nodding to himself, he gripped his trusty crowbar in his paws. Tomorrow was a special day; the Science Fair. Held once a year, the winner gained not only a first place medal, but popularity and the swooning of the science nerd girls. Gumball had yet to get a science nerd under his belt, which for him was not good, plus, winning a medal certainly wouldn't be too bad either. Alas, Gumball had reached a minor problem; He was shit at science and creating things in general. His solution? Bobert; the highly advanced Robot had to have some kind of cool science-y gadget thing he could swipe. So he planned to break into his locker the day before the judging and take whatever he could find.

With little difficulty, Gumball pried the locker open. Finding the contents extremely neat and organized, did not surprise the cat. He carefully scanned the lockers innards for anything of interest. Seeing something towards the back, Gumball carefully extricated the small rectangular box. It was black and surprisingly made of metal. He read the label: Science Fair Project: TePD. Intrigued, Gumball flipped the top off revealing… a white and blue digital wrist watch.

Gumball felt his eye twitch.

"A watch!? What the hell am I supposed to do with a stupid watch?" He moaned holding his forehead in hand. A light bulb dinged above his head.

"Wait! Maybe the watch does something cool!"

He strapped it to his wrist and examined it further; the watch itself looked similar to the G-shock watch he was planning on getting with the money from one of his schemes. Its arms where blue, along with the four buttons, two on each side of the watch. The screen was black; a slowly blinking cyan colored OFF could be seen. The buttons lacked labels so gumball had to randomly press them to see what worked. On his fourth try, the top left button, a small beep was emitted.

Temporal Placement Device Activated

Gumball scratched his chin in confusion, "Temporal…a ha! It's a weather machine!"

Nodding proudly Gumball looked more closely at the watch. He noticed that now the buttons had labels.

On/off

Detect Location

Time

Status

"That's weird, no thermometer?"

Gumball, curious, pressed the Detect location button.

*Beep*

Detecting location….

….Elmore, Washington USA

*Is this correct?*

Gumball blinked as a miniature holographic Bobert appeared.

"Uh….Yes?"

*Device currently set at…..Elmore…' 87….is this correct?*

Gumball, still convinced it was a thermometer, nodded.

"Yep, that's about right!"

*Initialize?*

"What?"

*Initialize?*

Gumball not really grasping the word, simply nodded.

"Sure, I guess?"

Location accepted…Destination accepted… Elmore, 1987… initializing time travel in

5….

Gumballs eyes widened and he frantically attempted to remove the watch.

4…

He tried smashing it against other lockers to no avail

3…

He yelled for help, looking around. But no one would come. Everyone else had gone home already.

2…

1…Goodbye.

"Fuuuuu-!"

In a flash of light he was gone. Seconds later, Rocky, the Janitor, turned the corner, one muff of his head phones off, a confused look on his face.

"Hmmm, I swear I heard someone screaming…"

He shrugged and went back to moping.

"Oh Well."

xXDXGXx

-uuuucckkkkk!"

Gumball shielded his eyes as he flew uncontrollably through a tunnel of bright flashing, rotating, and mixing rainbow colors. He felt suffocated, squeezed into a tiny straw. He was sure he couldn't breathe. The feeling left as abruptly as it came. Peeking out of one eye, they both flew open as the hard ground rushed at him. He screamed and braced for impact and his surely painful death.

"I still haven't boned Penny! I can't die!"

He hit the ground rolling forward. His momentum slowly ebbing away, he came to a stop on his back. He opened his eyes slowly.

'I'm still alive?'

He slowly got to his feet, looking himself over before nodding and jumping up and down in joy.

"I'm not dead! I'm not dead!'

Gumball posed with his hands on his hips. "Ha! Take that God!"

If Gumball had turned around he probably would have had a chance at dodging the speeding moped….probably.

Episode One Completed!

A/N: What's happened to Gumball? Is he alive? Is he dead? Did he actually travel back in time? Will he ever get to bone Penny Fitzgerald? Stay tuned for the next episode of: The Time Machine!

….REVIEW!


End file.
